In recent years there has been an increased emphasis on improving the quality of the air or “air health” of living spaces. This has in turn increased the popularity of consumer air purification systems for use in an individual's home. It is often convenient to use an available receptacle (e.g., a conventional household electrical outlet) as a source of electrical power for systems configured to perform some type of environment-altering task. Due to the location and accessibility of conventional wall outlets, and the size and shape of known devices, it is common for such devices to be relatively conspicuous when plugged into a wall outlet.
In some instances, it is desirable to enhance the extent to which vapor-dispensing devices and/or air purifiers integrate or blend in with their environment. The level of discreetness is generally related to a device's overall geometry and the manner in which the device contacts the wall and/or receptacle to which it is connected. In addition, there are instances where it is advantageous to provide an environment-altering apparatus with enhanced functional discreetness. Thus, there is a need for vapor-dispensing devices and air purifiers which do not eliminate, reduce, or otherwise alter a user's access to the functional features of the receptacle.